Replays
Replays are one of the many features of Happy Wheels. Replays are noticeable by the time bar at the top of the screen, slow motion and fast motion mode and the player's button inputs. To access replays, click on the level you wish to see a replay of, and then click on the button "view replays & records". From there, you can see the fastest times, character used, newest, oldest, and its rating. Most often, the fastest replays are someone using Wheelchair Guy to rocket through the level, skipping all of the objectives. Many level editors realize this and, when creating levels that are made to complete as fast as possible, Wheelchair Guy is not commonly used due to his boost feature. Irresponsible Dad one-wheeling his way to the end or Moped Couple boosting are common forced characters for such levels. Replays with the '--.--' sign means that the user has not completed the level, instead they paused and saved the replay before finishing the level. You can save your replay by clicking the "save replay" button after playing the level if you are logged in. Replays can be accurate or inaccurate, depending on what type of machine you are playing it on. If the replay was saved on a 32-bit machine, it will not be accurate on a 64-bit machine and vice versa. Accurate replays generally have an icon of a green hand resembling a thumbs up while inaccurate replays have a red, thumbing down hand. In the mobile version, viewing replays is slightly different than in the browser version. In the mobile version, there actually is no time bar and currently, there are no buttons that can speed up or slow down a replay. There currently is no place where you can view your replays and/or save them. However, you can still see what buttons were pressed whilst progressing through the level, much like in the browser version. There are, however, some replay features that can only be seen in the mobile version. The first is that when viewing a replay, on the bottom side of the screen, in-between the leaning controls and the movement controls, there is a small button which has the icon of a camera. Pressing it will cause you to make a screenshot of the replay at that very moment in the replay. When that happens, the screen shrinks to a photograph, with a pink striped background behind it. On the bottom-right corner of the photograph you can find the Happy Wheels logo, and underneath the photograph are two options. The first is to send the photograph/screenshot to someone through via Mail, Airdrop, and other applications, whilst the second is to simply discard the photograph and not have it anymore. When pressing the camera button, the replay will automatically stop, and when you discard the photograph you made, you will return to viewing the replay and the replay itself will continue from where it left off. The second feature when viewing replays in the mobile version is if you tap and hold anywhere other than the camera button and the pause button, the screen darkens and the words "REPLAY MODE" appear in the centre of the screen, along with two yellow circles surrounding the pause button and the camera button. If the character dies during a replay, the pause button will re-position itself, like it would normally when the character dies, and appear next to the camera button. Glitches *Sometimes (only happens with good, and fast computers) when viewing a replay, pressing fast forward will make it go really fast, but if you restart, the level will go as fast as the replay you viewed in fast motion. *Sometimes, it lists no accurate replays when accurate only is checked, but it will list accurate (and in-accurate) when accurate only is unchecked. *An error may occur when you view a replay: ioErrorHandler: type="ioError" bubbles=false cancelable=false eventPhase2 text= "Error #2032". This error will require you to refresh the page, as you can't get out of it. It mostly happens on replays with no completion time. *Sometimes, when viewing a replay, instead of showing the regular controls that were inputted correctly, the controls will go berserk and the replay will end too soon (or too late if the replay's less than a split second). This is common when viewing a replay that ends instantly (replay that's less than a split second long) and when replays have taken way too long to load. *Sometimes, when viewing a replay in slow motion, different things might happen. e.g., Wheelchair Guy might say "Oh my leg" instead of "Save me". Trivia *Lawnmower Man, Explorer Guy, and rarely Irresponsible Dad don't always have accurate replays, even though it shows that they are accurate. *Replays can't be saved if they have exceeded 200 seconds. *If you switch to a secondary character's point of view (done by pressing "c" by default) while playing a level, and save a replay, the replay will still only show the primary character's point of view. *Sometimes, replays will be faster than normal even without even hitting the fast button, common on older computers. *Maverfax implemented the system to add comments for replays. *Most replays labeled 'inaccurate' are actually replays from different systems using the game (both 32-bit and 64-bit machines can use the game). Most replays are on 32-bit machines in older levels and is still common today. *When viewing a replay in slow motion, the fps drops allowing it to play by frame. *There are 4 different average speeds/frame rates that a replay can be viewed on. 5fps, 15fps, 30fps, and 60fps. *You can only rate replays that are accurate. *When viewing a replay in slow motion (5fps or 15fps), voices and sounds will not slow down. This also applies when viewing a replay in 60fps as no sound will speed up. *When Helicopter Man was released, the default playable character setting for sorting replays is set to "Helicopter Man" rather than "any". Any replay that does not have Helicopter Man as the character used in the replay will not be filtered. *Currently, there is a mistake in the pop up when you try to vote on a replay twice. The pop up says, "You have already voted on this level" when it should say, "You have already voted on this replay". *In older versions, when you try to save a replay just before the level even begins, a message will come up saying, "A bad parameter was passed (You really shouldn't ever be seeing this)". In newer versions, the error message will now say "Error: something dreadful has happened". *The sounds in the replay will change when you view the replay again (except for sounds played by triggers, they won't change). *If you try saving a replay just seconds after already saving another one, a message will appear telling you that you've saved a replay too recently. This is to prevent replays from being spammed. Slideshow How to view replays by others.png Replay.png|When viewing a replay... Replay!.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 4.35.37 PM.png|A green thumbs up means that the replay is accurate, while a red thumbs down means that the replay is not 100% accurate. Screen Shot 2013-09-16 at 5.39.05 PM.png|Viewing the list of replays in the old level replay browser. Screen_Shot_2013-04-06_at_10.51.34_AM.png|The old replay box. CurrentReplays.png|Viewing the replays in the current level replay browser. Category:Community Category:Levels Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Features of TJF Category:Features Category:Replays Category:Total Jerkface